


Christmas Love

by BeomNyounged



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeomNyounged/pseuds/BeomNyounged
Summary: Just Jaebeom and Jinyoung spending post-Christmas… together.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 53





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a short JJP Christmas AU and I hope you enjoy reading this! I didn't proofread so I apologize for typos and grammatical errors. :(
> 
> BTW, an important note: All members are of the same age in this fic so don't be surprised if no one's calling someone "hyung."

Jinyoung loves the winter season, but he wasn’t a fan of celebrating Christmas or New Year. Don’t get him wrong, he does not hate the occasion, he is just not the type of person who will exert an effort and energy for a party. He is too introverted for any type of celebration at all. Even celebrating his own birthday has never been his style. Jinyoung would rather be in his oh-so-cozy-and-comfy bed, sleeping as much as he can, or reading a book with a hot chocolate with marshmallows on his side table.

Last year, he managed to stay home during the holiday season. His family celebrated both Christmas and New Year, but he was relieved that it was a family-only celebration, so he didn’t complain. His friends even tried to convince him that he should get some fresh air and get out of his room for once. But knowing him, he just told them that he will still be able to get some “fresh air” when they return to school for their last semester in high school. Besides, it’s already cold, he doesn’t feel like staying outside.

His friends have always been celebrating their Christmas as _friends_ either on the 24th or the 26th of December because they want to make sure that their 25th is spent with their own families. They started it when they all became friends during their first year in high school. But ever since, Jinyoung never joined them because he just really doesn’t feel it.

“What changed your mind this time?” Mark asked. Mark is Jinyoung’s best friend and they’ve known each other since their elementary days. Until now, that they’re already on their first year in University, they still go to the same school, alongside with their friends who loves celebrating Christmas, Yugyeom and BamBam.

Jinyoung is wondering, too. What changed his mind this time? What’s with the sudden change of heart and finally join his friend to celebrate Christmas this year? They’re currently on their way to BamBam’s friend’s house (and apparently _the friend_ that the three haven’t met before).

Jinyoung is miraculously not having any thoughts of backing out. Which not only surprised his friends but also Jinyoung himself.

“That’s true, but I’m just thankful you actually get out of your room and stopped hibernating or something,” Yugyeom said, who is currently driving smoothly. The two other friends had to agree and laughed a bit at the statement.

“But seriously, tho. I was surprised. Anyway, these guys are nice, so you all will probably get along,” BamBam said, referring to his _other_ group of friends. “One of them actually reminds me of you, Jinyoung,” he added.

Mark faced Jinyoung, curiously, “I know I just asked this literally a few minutes ago, but what actually changed your mind?” Jinyoung couldn’t describe it but he just feels _good._

Jinyoung smiled a bit and sighed, “To be honest, I really don’t know. I was surprised, too, because I should be backing out even before I got into this car. But I don’t know, this year, no, this season just feels _different,”_ he is having difficulty to express what he feels verbally so he had to do actions with his hand. “I just feel really good this time, like, _something great will happen_ or something. Maybe I just wanted to finally _step out of my comfort zone_.”

“Dang, that’s deep. You really remind me of _him_ ,” BamBam smiled and shook his head a bit. This is the second time he mentioned that Jinyoung reminds him of someone, his other friend.

“You kept saying that, who are you talking about, tho?” Mark had to ask.

“Jaebeom. Jinyoung reminds me of Jaebeom,” _who is Jaebeom? There’s no way someone is like me, I’m like, the worst,_ Jinyoung thought. “You both are like, serious at times, and book nerds. Kinda boring,” BamBam teased, Mark and Yugyeom laughed at the statement.

Jinyoung had to defend himself and other book lovers. “You’re just lazy to read anything, you couch-potato,” he said with a cute pout.

They continued teasing each other and talked about embarrassing moments during high school like how Yugyeom once tried to hold his fart during a lecture because it was extremely quiet, but unfortunately, the more he held it, the louder it came out and the whole class just stared at his direction.

“It was funny how he tried to pretend that he was also looking of who might have farted, but his face was so red he didn’t have a chance to hide it,” Mark reminded them and Yugyeom just laughed with them because even though it was embarrassing, it was the moment he got a Best Friend in BamBam.

“Thanks to BamBam, tho. He legit saved me from embarrassment,” Yugyeom said, still focusing on his driving.

Jinyoung remembered how BamBam shouted, _‘it’s me!’_ in the whole class and gave everyone a mischievous smile as if it was nothing. They loved BamBam more that day because he might have been a troublesome student, but he was really a great friend. He _is_ really a great friend.

It took them another 10 minutes to talk about random things that have happened to them as friends before they finally arrived at their destination. “Alright, I think we’re here?” Yugyeom said and asked BamBam if they’re at the right place.

“Oh, it’s the one with the grey gate. Yeah, that one with a blue Lamborghini parked in front,” BamBam instructed.

The house is not huge nor small, it was just perfect to accommodate a small group of friends. Yugyeom parked the car and they all waited for each to get off so they could all come in at the same time, obviously letting BamBam to lead their way.

Jinyoung is currently loving how the cold wind blows smoothly in his face. It’s not too cold, nor too warm today. It’s just right, and he felt that he made the right decision to go out this time.

“This is my friend, Youngjae’s, house and his parents aren’t here since they started working again. Kinda make sense since it’s already the 26th,” BamBam informed them before they rung the doorbell and the gate opened automatically a few seconds later to let them in.

They could hear Christmas music coming from the inside when they’re finally in front of the main door and they were immediately welcomed by someone who could pass off as walking sunshine.

“Hey yow BamBam-ah!” the sunshine guy greeted and quickly gave BamBam a hug. “Oh, please introduce these awesome-looking people,” he added, referring to the three who are awkwardly standing behind BamBam.

“This is Yugyeom, Mark, and Jinyoung!” BamBam introduced them and Youngjae shook all their hands and gave them a very genuine and warm smile. Jinyoung’s heart melted a bit like he suddenly wanted to know this guy and be friends with him forever.

“I’m Youngjae, and you all are very welcome to my home,” the sunshine finally has a name. Youngjae let them into his house.

They all removed their shoes, definitely an Asian thing, and Youngjae offered them slippers that they could wear inside the house. As soon as they got to the living room, of course, BamBam must greet his other friends.

“BamBam my boy!” greeted by the guy who Jinyoung assumed would be the loudest tonight. He looks handsome, but apparently not Jinyoung’s type. He doesn’t know why he felt the need to look at his friends but thankfully he did because he just saw Mark smiled a little for a split second.

“These are my other close friends,” BamBam introduced again their names which will they would probably do multiple times tonight unless they are good at remembering names. Fortunately, Jinyoung is good at it.

“I’m Jackson! It’s nice to meet you all!” Jackson introduced and shook all their hands, and Jinyoung definitely saw how Mark, cheeks got teeny tiny pinkish. He needs to ask him later about this. “Hey Jaebeom-ah! Come here for a second!” Jackson shouted to the direction of the kitchen.

“Sorry, he’s just kinda busy right now since he’s the only who can only cook,” Youngjae told them, referring to _the Jaebeom_ whom Jackson called out, which earned a laugh from BamBam and Jackson.

“Yeah, wait for a second,” said the guy from the kitchen and they heard some clacking of kitchen utensils before he came out of the kitchen.

Jinyoung will be lying if he is to say that the guy is just _okay-looking._ The guy, which is named _Jaebeom_ as Jackson said _,_ looks so beautiful to him, _and definitely his type._ Jaebeom’s features are really manly and knowing that he’s the one cooking tonight made Jinyoung’s heart jump a bit. His eyes look fierce that if you don’t know him, you’ll get intimidated. Jinyoung just hoped that he is not turning pink or red right now. He doesn’t feel his cheeks warming up so he should be fine, _for now._

“Sorry for the wait guys, they’re useless so I have to cook for them,” Jaebeom said with a teasing tone and went straight to Youngjae to put his arms around the latter’s shoulder. Jinyoung doesn’t know what he’s feeling right now, but it stings. “I guess you already know by now, but anyway, I’m Jaebeom,” he just waved at them but gave them a genuine smile, his eyes disappearing.

Jinyoung can’t help himself but stare for a few seconds but he regretted it quickly as he saw Youngjae putting his arm around Jaebeom’s waist. _They must be boyfriends,_ Jinyoung thought. His best friend Mark must have noticed as he received a nudge from him on his side. Mark just looked at him as if saying _stop-it-you’re-too-obvious._ He fought back and gave him a _says-the-one-who-had-a-crush-at-first-sight_ look. Jinyoung claimed the victory as his friend turned pinkish again.

“Okay, so you all please feel at home,” Youngjae said. “And you, continue cooking,” he added, as he lightly patted Jaebeom’s back.

“Yes boss,” Jaebeom replied and quickly returned to the kitchen to finish his business. _They’re definitely boyfriends,_ Jinyoung thought again. _But if they’re really boyfriends, they should have introduced it, right?_ He tried to convince himself.

As they are about to sit in the couch at the living room, Mark whispered at his ears, “Do you want me to ask someone if a certain someone is single?” Jinyoung looked surprised. Was he being too obvious? But Jinyoung will never deny if someone will ask him if he’s attracted to Jaebeom because Jaebeom is just really attractive.

“What? I should be the one saying that to you, tho,” Jinyoung teased back and quickly looked at Jackson as if telling Mark that they’re talking about him. He doesn’t know if he will be thankful or not that they know each other so well.

“Why are you two whispering to each other? Please include me,” Yugyeom suddenly butted in, also whispering as if they’re hiding something.

“Hey, you three come here. Let’s play Smash Bros,” BamBam called them. Jackson and Youngjae just finished setting up the play station so they could buy some time before dinner.

“I’ll just watch you guys,” Jinyoung refused to play because first, he doesn’t know how to and not confident enough to try it right now. Secondly, it’s not his style, he’s not into video games. They tried to convince him, but they didn’t force him to if he really doesn’t want to play.

“He’s really not the gamer type of guy,” Yugyeom told them. Mark and BamBam agreed.

“Alright that’s fine, you can just watch us or something,” Youngjae settled everything and he just smiled at Jinyoung. Jinyoung felt relieved.

“But he can cook! He could help Jaebeom,” Mark told them, and he just smirked at Jinyoung. He just gave Jinyoung a _you-really-think-I-don’t-know_ look. Jinyoung wanted to smack his friend so bad right now.

“Oh, yeah, that’s true,” BamBam agreed. “They are both boring, too, so they’ll probably get along,” he teased again. Everyone laughed except Jinyoung, who just gave them a cute pout.

“Yah! Bam-ah! I can hear you from here!” Jaebeom suddenly shouted from the kitchen but you can hear the smile on his voice. He’s obviously used to being teased by his friend. “At least I know a lot from reading books!”

“Just go there! It’s your chance!” Mark scream-whispered at Jinyoung and the latter acted like he doesn’t want to do it. “Thank me later,” he added with a wink.

“Alright alright, I know you all are hungry,” Jinyoung tried his best to act as if he was being forced to help someone in the kitchen. But he is actually looking forward to knowing someone that is similar to him. Well, that’s what BamBam keeps on telling everyone.

When Jinyoung left his seat to go to the kitchen, he quickly looked back and what he just saw didn’t disappoint him. Jackson took his seat, which is literally beside Mark. He saw his best friend’s ears turned red and he knows that his best friend is hoping right now that no one will see it. As if Mark can sense that Jinyoung is looking at him, he looked back and Jinyoung just gave him a thumbs up. It’ll be a long night for everyone.

Jinyoung was greeted by Jaebeom’s wide shoulder when he entered the kitchen. Jaebeom was washing some utensils and he must not have felt Jinyoung came in as he didn’t turn around until Jinyoung fake coughed.

“Oh, hi there. Wait a second,” Jaebeom turned his head a bit and trying to finish washing quickly. “Jinyoung-ssi, am I right?”

Jinyoung smiled a bit because of the formality. _He really is kind of like me,_ he thought. “Yes, Jinyoung. Just call me Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom just dried his hands and finally faced Jinyoung, who is awkwardly standing near the kitchen island. Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do so he is just waiting for Jaebeom’s instruction.

“So, Jinyoung. You really know how to cook?” Jaebeom politely asked and Jinyoung can’t help but stare at him but the latter just nodded in response. “Alright, sorry I’m not preparing Christmas-y foods since I know we all just ate those ones yesterday,” he added and shyly rubbing the back of his neck. Jinyoung finds him, cute.

Jinyoung just noticed the foods that Jaebeom finished cooking and they all looked delicious. At least the appearances are great, it will be too early to judge the taste, just yet. Jaebeom prepared Korean fried chicken, kimchi stew, spicy rice cake, and a bunch of side dishes.

“It’s okay, I might throw up too soon if I eat turkey again,” Jinyoung said and Jaebeom suddenly looks relieved. “I can cook Carbonara, tho. I hope you didn’t eat that yesterday?” Jinyoung asked just to make sure.

Jaebeom smiled and shook his head. “Well, at least I didn’t. But the guys would be fine, I guess?” he said, looking unsure.

“They’ll be fine. They didn’t cook anything, they can’t complain,” Jinyoung tried to assure him and it fortunately worked. They just laughed a little and stared at each other longer than needed. Jinyoung was the first one to look away because if he didn’t do it, he might blush soon.

“Uh okay so, just show me where the ingredients are and I’ll just do it,” Jinyoung’s grateful that he didn’t stutter.

“I’ll help you don’t worry,” Jaebeom just gave him the ingredients he needed.

While they’re doing all the preparation and the cooking, it was really quiet, so Jaebeom suddenly broke the silence. “Sorry to interrupt, and I hope you can do multi-tasking,” Jaebeom is currently waiting for the water to boil to cook the pasta, while Jinyoung is frying the chopped bacon. “I’m just curious, BamBam kept saying that we’re similar, in a way, so I just…uhm… I just wanna know your interests?”

Jinyoung is surprisingly good in hiding what he is feeling right now because he is actually panicking inside. They’re standing really close next to each other but Jaebeom doesn’t seem to mind. He almost forgot to response until he noticed Jaebeom staring at him, waiting.

“Oh, uhm, sorry I was spacing out,” Jinyoung reasoned out. “Well, I love reading books, not really into video games. I prefer staying at home rather than going outside, and I just don’t like parties in general or any sort of party celebrations. Just you know, normal introvert stuff, I guess?”

Jaebeom smiled at him and nodded a little, “I think that answered everything. Based on what you just said, we really are the same. Like, exactly the same. This is actually my first time celebrating the holiday season with them.” Jinyoung was surprised and immediately thought that there was a 50/50 chance of meeting Jaebeom tonight.

Jinyoung felt the need to ask Jaebeom the same thing Mark asked him. “You know, my best friend, Mark, asked me something when we were on our way here,” he started. “I hope it’s not too much if I ask you the same thing but, what made you celebrate this time? I’m just curious, too, because as surprising as it sounds, it’s also my first time celebrating Christmas with my friends,” Jinyoung shyly added and Jaebeom was really surprised as his eyes opened wider.

“Oh, wow. That’s really… that’s really surprising. But I didn’t know, to be honest, it just felt different this year. I don’t know.” Jinyoung is really glad that they’re cooking so he can busy himself with something else and not focus on how they are acting shy, but not awkward, right now. “How about you?”

“I’m not making this up but again, same reason… it just felt different this year, this season,” Jinyoung turned off the stove he was using. “To be specific, I felt like something _great_ will happen. I don’t know exactly but I felt excited, in a way,” he continued. Jaebeom was staring at him the whole time, listening attentively, and he can’t help but still panic a little inside. Jaebeom just nodded.

They both continued what they’re doing, asking and telling each other what to do. Talking about the kinds of books they usually read, or just randomly talking about other interests. They found out that they both love music, singing, and dancing. They are surprisingly in sync that if someone is to witness what they are doing right now, they might think that they know each other for a long time based on how they are moving with great teamwork.

When they are about to bring all the food they’ve prepared to the table, Jaebeom randomly said, “I’m glad you changed your mind, too.” The statement came out a little above whisper but Jinyoung clearly heard him.

Of course, Jinyoung pretended that he didn’t hear Jaebeom. “Huh?”

“Nothing,” Jaebeom quickly replied and shook his head. “Let’s just put everything on the table, yeah?”

“Okay,” Jinyoung doesn’t have a choice but to follow him. He just felt his own face became hot a bit. _What was that?_

Everyone gathered on the table and Mark and Jackson insisted on preparing their drinks and taking out some desserts from the fridge. Jinyoung and Jaebeom seemed to naturally sit next to each other, which is not supposed to be a big deal, right?

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to feel but Jaebeom kept volunteering on putting food on his plate and he got tired of insisting that he could do it, so he just let Jaebeom do what he wants. Mark is sitting on his side, so he kept receiving a teasing nudge on his thigh or knee. He doesn’t want to assume anything, so he kept telling himself that Jaebeom is just being nice since they just met today, nothing else.

When they finished eating, everyone didn’t forget to thank Jaebeom and Jinyoung for cooking the food and they insisted that they will do the cleaning and washing of the dishes. The two didn’t oppose the idea.

“Jinyoung, would you like to go to the rooftop real-quick?” Jaebeom asked. “I know we both don’t wanna play in the living room. The view there is really nice. We will be really quick, I know it’s kinda’ cold,” he continued shyly.

“Sure. I actually need quietness even for a few minutes or so,” Jinyoung jokingly said and Jaebeom laughed a little, eyes disappearing again. “Cute,” he didn’t mean to say it out loud but unfortunately, he just did. It wasn’t loud, but his volume was enough to be heard.

“What did you just say?” It’s too late to deny it.

“Oh… uh… your eyes. Your eyes are cute,” Jinyoung, panicking. “You just look cute when your eyes are disappearing,” Jinyoung felt his face warming up again, he can’t hide his blushing face right now.

“Should I be happy about that? Is that a compliment?” Jaebeom teased.

“Huh? What do you mean? It is!” Jinyoung said in his defense, pouting. Jaebeom just patted his head and laughed at him.

“I’m just kidding, I know what you mean,” Jaebeom didn’t seem to realize what he just did. “Thank you, by the way. You’re cute, too.” Jinyoung quickly looked at Jaebeom whose cheeks are slightly pink than usual.

Jaebeom suddenly grabbed him by his wrist, pulled him, and took him to the rooftop. The view is really nice as you can see the city lights, but Jinyoung is happier to see the stars being brighter tonight. The cold wind welcomed them, and they quickly settled and sat next to each other on the couch. Jaebeom finally let go of his wrist but he can’t help but miss the warmth of it.

“It’s amazing here,” Jinyoung just stared at the sky.

“It really is. I love staying here when I just want peace and quietness,” Jinyoung could hear the smile as Jaebeom speaks so he looked at him and the latter is also looking at the stars. Jinyoung’s can’t seem to control his mouth today when he asks,

“Oh, you’re always here? Isn’t this Youngjae’s place?” His mind and mouth don’t seem to coordinate, his heart might be the one in control. “Are you guys dating or something?” the indirect _are-you-single_ question seems to reach Jaebeom.

Jaebeom looked Jinyoung in the eyes in shock and laughed after a few seconds. “Oh, God. You really think… I mean, you really thought Youngjae and I are dating?” Jaebeom said as if controlling his laugh. Jinyoung has never felt embarrassed, wanting to just run away and disappear forever. He is for sure flushed red right now.

“Y-you, guys… you guys a-aren’t dating? I mean, r-really?” Jinyoung couldn’t function properly. He can’t believe that he’s embarrassing himself in front of someone whom he just met a few hours ago. Someone that he might have a _little crush_ on.

Jaebeom continued laughing as if dating Youngjae would be the funniest thing that would ever happen to him. “Jeez, Jinyoung. We’re not dating, okay? Oh, God, this is so funny!” Jinyoung couldn’t do anything but stare at his hands resting on his thighs. “What made you think that we’re dating?”

“It’s just that… you guys seem to be kind of…uh, how should I say this?” Jinyoung’s mind really isn’t working properly when he needs it the most. “You two seemed intimate awhile ago? I don’t know. I don’t know if it’s the right word but you two were sweet and _touchy_ to each other.”

Jaebeom finally finished laughing, “Alright, Jinyoung. We’re not dating, okay? We never did and we never will. He’s my best friend, my childhood friend. He’s like a brother to me, so that would be incest,” he chuckled a bit on the last statement.

Jinyoung could feel Jaebeom staring at him but he can’t even lift his head. “I’m so sorry, I completely misunderstood things. Sorry.”

“Hey,” Jaebeom patted his head, again. “It’s fine. I guess I find it normal now. We’re really close so I’m not surprised that others might misunderstand our relationship.” Jinyoung finally lifted his head and he doesn’t know if his eyes are deceiving him, but it’s snowing a little.

“Is it really, snowing?” He asked in surprise that made Jaebeom lookup.

“It is,” Jaebeom replied.

It was silent for a few minutes and Jinyoung decided to break the ice. “It’s so, pretty.”

“It is,” Jaebeom repeated that made Jinyoung chuckled. But when he decided to look at Jaebeom, the man is already staring at him. He will never know when Jaebeom started looking at him, and he will never know if Jaebeom is referring to him as the one being _pretty._

They stared… and stared. Snow forgotten.

Jinyoung notices the two moles just right above Jaebeom’s left eye and he courageously said, “They look good on you.” Jinyoung smiled.

“Huh?”

“Your twin moles, they look beautiful.” Jinyoung continued.

“Thank you.” Jaebeom smiled at him. “ _You are, too.”_ Even though it is chilly right now, Jinyoung’s face warmed up again and it is something he obviously cannot control, at all. Is Jaebeom straight-up flirting with him right now?

“Are you flirting with me?” Jinyoung asked and the guy beside him just gave him a smirk. _It’s now or never,_ he thought.

“If you think so,” Jaebeom suddenly moved a little bit closer. “Then _yes._ ”

“Wow.” Jinyoung can’t react anything other than _wow._ “Here I am, thinking that you’re too introverted to flirt.”

“I am, but you’re too pretty to let go though.” Jaebeom really is flirting with him and his heart skipped a bit. “Were you jealous?”

“Of what?”

“Of us. Youngjae and I.” Should Jinyoung lie? Or should he flirt back? He chose the latter.

“What if I was? Will it change something? _Will you do something about it?”_ Jinyoung couldn’t believe how brave he is right now. Straight up flirting back with the guy he just met today. _He’s friends with BamBam, too, so he’s a good guy I guess,_ he thought to himself. Trying to convince that he’s doing the right thing, even when he’s panicking and wants to run away.

“I would do something if you let me?” Jaebeom said and he looked up behind them. Jinyoung did the same.

Jinyoung couldn’t believe that he was blind and didn’t notice that there was a mistletoe hanging just behind them. Jaebeom suddenly held his cold hands, Jaebeom’s are really warm. The man just smiled at him and Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do, he can’t even move.

“It’s just the two of us here so we don’t have to do it, I just tried.” Jaebeom chuckled and looked at their hands. “But I just want you to know that you are really pretty. I didn’t even know where I got all the courage to flirt with you tonight. But yeah, I just did anyways. You just looked… ethereal? I just met you today, but do you think it will be too early to say that I have a crush on you?” Jinyoung just shook his head with a small smile. Jaebeom continued. “I kind of have a hint that you heard me awhile ago when I said, ‘I’m glad you changed your mind, too’ and I mean it. Just imagine, if we didn’t go with our _feelings,_ we will not be able to meet each other today. Maybe we will still meet someday, but I’m just glad it’s happening now.”

“I think so, too. I’m glad you changed your mind, too.” Jinyoung copied the last statement from Jaebeom. “I think this is the ‘something good’ that I’ve felt would happen. I’m glad that I’ve met you today.” Jinyoung moved closer and rested his head on Jaebeom’s shoulder. Hands still touching.

Even though Jinyoung can’t see Jaebeom’s face right now, he can feel the smile on his face. “I guess I really have a crush on you? You don’t know how happy I got when you said that you _might be jealous_ of Youngjae and I. But really, were you actually jealous? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’m just curio-“

“I was.” Jinyoung intertwined their fingers. “I know everything’s happening so quickly, but I think I have a crush on you, too. Knowing how similar we were, made me admire you more.”

Jaebeom suddenly moved that made Jinyoung sit up straight. Jaebeom just stared at him. They should be feeling cold right now but for some reason, they feel warm enough.

“Can I?” The unsaid _can-I-kiss-you_ made Jinyoung smile. Jinyoung just nodded and closed his eyes. Waiting.

Jinyoung felt Jaebeom hands being untangled from his own and went straight to cup his face. Jaebeom’s hands are really warm. It’s been a good few seconds and nothing is happening so Jinyoung opened his eyes, but it was at the same time that Jaebeom was leaning in closer.

He was surprised when Jaebeom kissed his forehead and let his lips rest there for a few seconds. If it isn’t the cutest thing ever, Jinyoung doesn’t know what is.

Jaebeom pulled back and let his hands slide on Jinyoung’s neck, resting there. “I really want to kiss you right now, but I want to take you out on a date first? A proper one?”

Jinyoung couldn’t believe that he is currently looking at the warmest, and the sweetest person he has ever met. He has never been this happy with the decision he made. If he didn’t follow his heart of finally stepping out of his comfort zone, he will not meet this awesome person in front of him.

“I would love that.” Jinyoung said and held onto Jaebeom’s hands and the man gave him a thank-you smile.

_Jinyoung definitely had the best Christmas, ever._

**Author's Note:**

> That's all!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and I would really appreciate your feedback. :)
> 
> Happy Holidays! ^^


End file.
